The Untold Story
by p3btvs
Summary: This is basically what happens between the eppisodes All hell breaks Loose and Charmed Again Part 1.
1. Detained In The Underworld

Chapter 1

"Did it work? Did the day reset?" Phoebe questioned when her ex-demon boyfriend walked into his lair in the underworld.

"I don't feel any different." Leo said. Leo still had tears in his eyes after he was crying over his dead wife's body in the hospital. Piper had been shot to death by a woman named Alice Hicks. Alice claimed that she was a witch just like The Charmed Ones when she saw them vanquishing Shax on the news.

"No the day restarted." Cole informed them. Cole had been a demon for almost a century. He had felt his share of days restarting.

"Okay, well Leo you should go up and tell Prue and Piper about Shax and why I won't be there." Phoebe suggested.

"Alright." Leo took a step back. Almost immediately Leo was surrounded by white and blue orbs. As soon as Leo had completely orbed out of the underworld, two big demons entered Cole's lair.

"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded.

"We were ordered by The Source to _detain _the witch." One demon said.

"Wha- _detain_ me?" Phoebe said with a chuckle. "Do you think I will try to run or something or do you forget that I am the good guy?" Cole had a hateful look in his eye and Phoebe had a vengeful look in hers. However, she didn't have time to be vengeful, she was worried about her sisters and if The Source had Phoebe detained, then what might he do to her sisters.


	2. Leo's Healing Hands

Chapter 2

Blue and white orbs surrounded Leo as he orbed into the Halliwell Manor. The girls were in the kitchen in the morning so that was the first place he looked.

"I don't know…I just got this…chill." Leo heard Prue murmur from the other room.

"Prue, Piper are you guys here?" He asked as he made his way towards the kitchen door. When he went through the door, he saw Dr. Griffiths, a man that The Charmed Ones had saved earlier in the morning by Shax, fly right across him and through the window. Leo gasped.

Leo heard the door slam shut and ran over to Dr. Griffiths' limp body. Leo rested his hands on Dr. Griffiths' back to try and heal him but it was too late. Dr. Griffiths had died instantly.

"Piper…Prue!" Leo whispered as he darted over to where Piper and Prue had laid this morning when he had to heal them from the attack that just went down. He slid on his knees right in between the two limp bodies of the sisters. He rested one hand on each as he tried to heal them. It was not going to work. Leo had to heal each one with both his hands. Looking from one to the other, Leo let out a sob and laid both hands on his wife, Piper.

After a few moments she gasped as she rose up. "Leo what is happened?" he didn't answer her. He immediately put both hands on Prue to try to heal her. Finally remembering what had happened and realizing what was going on, Piper began to beg Prue to open her eyes.

"Come on Prue! Wake up! Please Wake up!" She was saying between sobs. After a few moments, the gold lights that were illuminating from Leo's hands stopped He let out a sigh then turned to Piper.

"It's not working Piper, she is gone." He said as he began to cry.

"NO! NO LEO HEAL HER DAMMIT! NOW!" Piper exclaimed.

"I can't Piper…she's gone!" Leo said to his wife. He went in to hold her as she cried but she took a step back. She ran right past him to go hold her dead sister as she cried.

"DAMN YOU SHAX! DAMN YOU ALL!" she yelled. Leo just stood and watched her yell and damn the world. He began to cry harder. "Magic." Piper whispered. She laid Prue down ever so gently and ran to the coffee table. She grabbed a nail file off of it and ran upstairs.

Piper kicked the door to the attic open and she marched over to The Book Of Shadows. She opened it and started to flip through the pages. She finally landed on a page and took the book off of the stand that it sat on and slammed it on a table.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked as he sniffled. She walked right past him yet again and over to the sister's "Potions Trunk" and opened it.

"We have been magic our entire lives! If our whitelighter cannot bring my sister back then magic sure as hell should!" She shut the trunk and walked over to a bookshelf. She held a gold pot in her hand. She started looking through all of the containers that were on the bookshelf.

"Piper stop it! This isn't good for you! You lost one sister, we need to work on bringing your other one back!" Leo said. Piper grabbed two different containers and walked over to the table where she had laid the book.

"Fine. You go tell Phoebe that our sister is dead and when she begins to cry, let her know that I am doing whatever I can to bring her back…and it would be really nice if the power of _two_ could help!" Piper said.

She opened one container and threw the ingredients in. Leo orbed out. Piper opened the other container and threw the ingredients in. She took the nail file and cut her finger on it. The blood poured out of her finger as she moved it over the pot and let it drip over the ingredients that lay inside. She began to chant.

"_Blood to blood_

_I summon thee_

_Blood to blood_

_Return to me._

_In this day_

_And in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Bring back my sister_

_Bring back the power of three._"

* * *

Leo orbed into Cole's lair just as he orbed out about an hour ago.

"So are they okay? Did you warn them in time?" Phoebe questioned.

"They lied Phoebe! They said that they would warn them but they lied! They restarted the day right before the attack!" Leo yelled. "And because they did it, Prue is dead!"

"Wha- wha- what?" Phoebe said as tears began to roll down he face. "Piper? Is piper okay?"

"Yeah, Piper is fine! She is trying to bring Prue back…I don't know if it is working though. Come on, we have to go." Leo said.

"I can't…I'm being detained." Phoebe said. Looking around, Leo didn't see anyone but himself, Phoebe, and Cole.

"Come on! No one is looking, let's go now!" Leo urged.

"He is right Phoebe. You need to go be with Piper. I will shimmer out when I can, but you must go!" Cole said. Leo held out his hand and Phoebe took it. They orbed out of the underworld to go comfort Piper.


	3. Comforting A Sister

Chapter 3

Leo and Phoebe orbed into the attic of the manor to see piper scrying.

"Piper." Phoebe said. She began to cry. She went over to hug her sister. As soon as she put her arms around her Piper pushed her aside.

"Don't. I'm trying to find Shax and I don't need to be interrupted!" Piper said. She was a women possessed. She wanted revenge on Shax and she wanted it now.

"Well what are you going to do when you find him huh? Vanquish him? You can't vanquish Shax! I tried it yesterday!" Phoebe said.

"I don't care! I have to try something! I can't just let my sister be dead!" Piper said trying to hold back the tears.

"PIPER STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Leo demanded. "Both of you just lost a sister and I lost a sister-in-law! I am not going to let another sister-in-law loose her other sister and damn it I will not loose my wife!"

Piper looked at Leo still trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't do it anymore. She let it out!

"Oh god! Prue! Phoebe I am so sorry! But I need her back! I need her!" she said with tears pouring down her face. Phoebe hugged Piper and Piper accepted the hug.

"I am going to go check with the elders to see if we can do something but you two need to stay here and comfort each other." Leo said. He then orbed out.

"I am going to call the cops." Phoebe said. "We have to get her out of here. She can't be here!" Piper nodded her head.

"I am going to stay up here and clean up. I am sorry I wigged out." Piper said. Phoebe nodded her head and walked out of the attic. Once Piper saw that it was clear, she got ingredients together and started mixing potions, to get ready and get her revenge.

* * *

"_Nine-one-one what is your emergency?_" Phoebe heard the robotic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um…yes…it is my sister! She is dead!" Phoebe said.

"_How did your sister die?_" The voice asked.

"A man, a man came into our home and threw her through our wall." Phoebe explained.

"_Are you sure she is dead? Is there a pulse?_" The voice asked.

_Honey if Leo can't heal her then she is dead_ Phoebe thought to herself. "Um…yeah…I am pretty sure she is dead! She is bleeding from the head! It looks bad." Phoebe was now standing at the body of her dead sister and began to cry. "Please send someone."

"_E.M.Ts are on their way now_." The voice said.

"Thank you." Phoebe said and clicked off the phone. She slowly walked to her sister's side, knelt down, and held her sister in her arms and cried.


	4. Piper's RevengeConclusion

Chapter 4

"Is there someone here that can comfort you in this time of need?" an EMT asked phoebe as she was sitting on the steps with her hands covering her face, and her tears.

"Oh…yeah. My sister is upstairs." Phoebe responded as she raised her head.

"Does your sister know about the situation?" The EMT asked.

"Yes. She just doesn't want to be down here right now." Phoebe said looking at the black body-bag that her eldest sister now laid in. The EMT noticed this and stepped in the way so she wouldn't see.

"Well we are going to take her to the coroner's office and in just a few hours he will call and tell you the cause of death. If it was murder, then after you hang up with him, you need to call the police and let them know." Just as the EMT was finished Darryl, a lieutenant for the SDPD, and also a friend of the Halliwell sisters walked through the front door.

"Thank you Bill," Darryl said to the EMT that was talking to Phoebe, "I got it from here."

"Yes Mr. Morris. Call us if you need anything else." The EMT, now identified as Bill said to inspector Darryl Morris. Bill grabbed a bag full of things he might have needed to bring Prue back to life and walked out the door.

"I was right in the middle of a meeting when I heard. I came as soon as I could. Where is Piper? Is she okay?" Darryl asked phoebe who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, she is upstairs in the attic." Phoebe said as she got off the steps and began to walk up them. Darryl followed.

"Piper, they took Prue away." Phoebe said as she opened the door to the attic. She looked around not. Piper was nowhere to be seen. Phoebe noticed a not on the table. She grabbed it and got sucked into a premonition.

_Shax was standing in front of a cloaked figure in a cave. Piper walks up and Shax turns around. The cloaked figure flames out as Shax and Piper shoot evil glances at each other._

"Did you just have a premonition?" Darryl asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. When I touched this note I saw Piper and it looked like she was getting ready to take out some revenge on Shax." Phoebe said.

"What is a Shax?" Darryl asked.

"Never mind that." Phoebe said and she began to read the note aloud. "Dear Phoebe, I know I said that I was sorry and that I wouldn't go after Shax but I have to! Prue means everything to me and I need her back! Love, Piper."

Phoebe looked down at the table and saw a map to San Francisco and saw a crystal from where Piper had been scrying for Shax.

"The park? That makes no sense! Why would Shax hide out in a park?" Phoebe asked. "Whatever. I have to try it! LEO!" Phoebe called for her whitelighter and he responded quickly to the call.

"Yes Phoebe?" Leo asked as he orbed into the attic.

"Take me to Golden Gate Park NOW!" Phoebe demanded. Leo looked puzzled "Don't ask questions just orb! NOW!"

"Okay, that's fine. You guys just go and I'll catch up." Daryl said as he watched Phoebe and Leo orb out of the attic.

* * *

"Is the doctor dead?" A devilish voice asked Shax in a cave. 

"Yes." Shax replied.

"And the witches? Are they gone too?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't go that far." A voice from behind Shax said. It was Piper.

"You idiot! You didn't kill them!" The cloaked figure said as he flamed out.

Piper and Shax stood and looked at each other. After a few moments, Piper made the first move. She raised her hands and extended them to their fullest length and opened her palms. When she did this a blast of fire came out of Shax's chest and he flew back. When he got up he threw an energy ball at Piper. This time she was ready for one of his deathly attacks and pulled a metal pipe that she had strapped to her back and swung at the energy ball. It went zooming back at Shax and hit him right in the chest. Piper got out a piece of paper from her back pocket and began to chant the vanquishing spell that she needed to kill Shax.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below."_

Shax threw another energy ball and Piper froze it when it was right at her chest. Because Shax was an upper level demon, neither he, nor his powers would stay frozen for long. The energy ball broke through the freeze and hit Piper. She flew up against the wall as Leo and Phoebe orbed in.

"Leo, heal her!" Phoebe said as she picked up the paper that Piper was reading from. She began to read the spell aloud remembering that it wounded Shax this morning with only one person saying it.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._"

Shax blows up right in front of Phoebe's eyes just as he did this morning. Phoebe turns around to see that Piper has finally woken up.

"What the hell where you thinking Piper?" Phoebe said in a mean tone.

"I needed to get him back! For Prue." Piper said in the same tone as Phoebe.

"DAMMIT PIPER YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Phoebe yelled. Piper began to cry and held her face in her hands.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please!" Piper repeated over and over. Phoebe knelt down next to her sister and held her as she herself began to cry. The two sisters held each other and cried as Leo orbed them home.

For conclusion, please watch "Charmed Again Parts 1 and 2" in Charmed's season 4!


End file.
